Lotan Calwin
Lotan is the son of Jack and Tracy. He never met his father and had a difficult childhood as both of his parents were not there. He was both vampire and werewolf until an event happened which made him a full werewolf. The event made him and his sister Lola merge together and when they were un-merged he gained his sister's werewolf side and his sister gained his vampire side. Now that Lotan is a full werewolf he has full control of his werewolf form now. Lotan has a strange personality as his mood can change easily. He can be protective, argumentative, fierce but also loving. It has been thought he has somewhat of a "split personality" as nobody can suspect what he will be like. He is very loyal to those he cares for but does not like it when trust is broken, however Lotan may have been so different and cautious due to growing up mostly on his own. He lived with his foster mother for a little while but spent most of him time on his own until he learnt about his werewolf background and then his family. Brief History When Lotan was born it was presumed that he was dead. It is not sure why this happened, but it has been thought that he may have been using his ability to create an illusion for his mother "just desserts" and because of this she thought that he had died. Lotan was then raised by his foster mother and then left home to travel and explore the world. Whilst doing so he learnt that he was a vampire and werewolf and a pretty strong one too. Lotan soon came into contact with his family and threatened to kill his mother since he hated her for leaving him as a baby. He was protective over his sister and soon settled down and began to enjoy time with his family, including his mother. Finding out that his sister was lying about their father and not telling him that he had died, Lotan got angry and had a fight with Kirk, which resulted badly. Later on Lotan and Lola got "merged" together so they had to learn to live at peace with one another and understand each other's problems. In the process they were arguing but soon got along until they were "unmerged" resulting in Lotan becoming a full werewolf. He then lost his ability due to certain cirucmstances, but then Lotan settled down and on his imprintee Athena. They have two children, Klaus Calwin and Cassandra Calwin. Special Abilities Werewolf Being a shapeshifter, Lotan gains strength, speed, agility, reflexes and endurance on a superhuman level. He is very large as a werewolf and his fur colour is black which is the opposite to his father's. He has been described as being "a black beasty bear" showing that he is a large, dark werewolf who is about 7'5". His eye colour remains the same but as a werewolf he can reach speeds up to 115 miles per hour. Family Lotan was originaly pressumed dead when he was born and therefore didn't grow up with his family. He came into contact when he became 20 but didn't know that his father had died. *Mother -Tracy Calwin *Father - Jack Calwin *Sister - Lola Calwin *Partner - Athena *Son- Klaus Calwin *Daughter- Cassandra Calwin *Niece - Louise Malus-Calwin *Nephew- Roland Malus-Calwin *Nephew- Mason Malus-Calwin Pack Lotan isn't in a pack which is unusual for a werewolf. He has never really known where he belongs and travelled a lot. Appearance Lotan has dark hair, which is thought to originate from his werewolf form. He is strong built and has rounded muscles. Lotan is quite tall and has light green eyes which are different to his parents' eye colours. He has a nice smile and is handsome and good looking for a werewolf. Being a werewolf means that he is naturally very muscular and strong which is shown in his physical appearance. He has thick skin that is tough, and as a werewolf he has strong thick fur. Category:Characters